Yume & Wish
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Continuación de Ángel o Demonio, ahora veremos que tanto piensa Van respecto a Hitomi . . . y una sorpresita inesperada. Completa y vuelta a subir.


**_"YUME & WISH"_**

Un ángel volaba por los aires mientras contemplaba las lunas de su planeta con nostalgia, un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, un pensamiento que no le había dejado dormir en varias noches, el deseo ferviente de verla, aquella necesidad de sentirla cerca lo hería como jamás había sido herido en su vida, ni siquiera el dolor de perder a su familia miembro por miembro le había parecido tan doloroso y desesperante, quizás porque ya no recordaba bien los sentimientos que desencadenaron la muerte de su padre y la desaparición de su madre, quizás era demasiado pequeño para haber entendido todo, y que decir de la muerte de su hermano, él que no murió una sino 2 veces, la primera vez no lo entendió del todo y para la segunda ya lo había asimilado así que no sufrió demasiado.

Desde que acabara la guerra todo era diferente y desde que ella se fue todo cambió de nuevo, ya nada era igual, casi no le encontraba el sentido a las cosas.

Merle decía a menudo que desde que Hitomi se fue Van había cambiado demasiado, y así era, sus vuelos nocturnos eran frecuentes, si antes era raro que hablara ahora era más extraño aun cuando lo hacía, se forzaba a sonreír, no podía hacerlo realmente por la tristeza que le inundaba a pesar de que intentaba continuar, incluso cuando alguien le sacaba una carcajada se le notaba un poco triste, parecía no tener remedio, pero nadie podía hacer nada, el rey de Fanelia estaba enfermo, enfermo de amor y de tristeza por lo que su única cura estaba lejos de su alcance, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

"_Sé que algún día volveré a verla, algo me lo dice, la veré de nuevo_." Pensaba el rey mientras veía la luna como se había acostumbrado últimamente.

_Hitomi¿qué estarás haciendo ahora? Tal vez estas durmiendo cómodamente¿quién diría que terminaría en este estado a causa tuya, al principio te veía como una molestia, siempre te estabas metiendo en problemas a mi parecer aunque con el tiempo comencé a apreciarte cada vez más, creí que era por tus poderes y tu habilidad para ver el futuro pero me equivoqué, una vez estuve a punto de decirte lo que yo sentía pero tuve miedo, no lo puedo negar, temía que me rechazaras a causa de Allen, fueron varias ocasiones, cuando parecía que al fin me había animado, aquella vez que regresamos a la boda de Milerna, estuve a punto de decírtelo pero el miedo regresó y preferí cambiarte la jugada, en lugar de decirte que te necesitaba a mi lado, que no podía vivir sin ti, preferí decirte que necesitaba tu poder para ganar la guerra, me abofeteaste¿como no hacerlo, creo que adivinaste lo que estaba a punto de decir y luego te salí con esa tontería, no te culpo aunque nunca me había dolido tanto un golpe; como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí conmigo, como aquella vez¿recuerdas? yo si lo recuerdo, estábamos sentados en una de las torres del palacio que aun quedaban en pie viendo como caía la noche, tú viste algunos pájaros volando hacia sus nidos_ "Ha de ser muy lindo volar tan libremente como ellos", _lo dijiste en voz muy baja, pero aun así te escuche, siempre que estabas cerca te escuchaba, recuerdo que en cuanto cayó la noche me puse en pie sin decirte nada_ "¿Qué ocurre Van?", "Nada, es solo que iremos a dar un paseo", _tú me viste con ojos extraños, supongo que me veías como a un loco que quería dar un paseo nocturno, me quité la camisa y te hice levantar, te abracé por la cintura, a tus espaldas, mis alas salieron a la luz y comenzaste a temblar,_ "No te preocupes, no te pasará nada si estás a mi lado, confía en mí Hitomi", _parecía que lo estabas pensando, poco a poco dejaste de sentirte tensa,_ "Tienes razón Van", _y el paseo empezó, el paisaje era hermoso, la ciudad bajo nuestros pies en todo su esplendor y tú entre mis brazos con cara de asombro y felicidad, podía sentir el viento deslizarse por mi rostro y mis alas como hace ahora pero no se comparaba con tu calor y tu perfume, volé en varias ocasiones contigo entre mis brazos durante la guerra pero jamás lo disfruté tanto como en aquel entonces, finalmente aterrizamos en medio del bosque, donde mis padres se conocieron; la luna fantasma se reflejaba en el lago mientras iluminaba tu rostro, me veías con tanta dulzura y amor, _"Ha sido el mejor paseo de mi vida Van, muchas gracias", "No Hitomi, gracias a ti por dejarme estar a tu lado esta noche", _no pasó mucho tiempo para que estuvieras de nuevo entre mis brazos, el resultado fue un beso, el único que te he dado, el único que he sentido, quería que nos quedáramos ahí, en ese lugar, juntos, pero algo te asustó, aun no sé que habrá sido y me pediste que te llevara de regreso al palacio, tuviste que regresar a tu hogar al día siguiente, me arrepiento tanto de haberte enviado haya, pero ya no podía hacer nada, después de todo, una promesa es una promesa, Vargas me lo enseñó y yo te di mi palabra de regresarte a tu mundo, como me gustaría poder verte aunque fuera solamente una vez más mi querida Hitomi, ojalá pudiera ir a verte aunque sea por escasos momentos._

El pendiente que Van llevaba colgando en su cuello desde el día en que Hitomi se fuera comenzó a brillar, una columna de luz apareció transportando a Van hasta un lugar para él desconocido, vio un árbol y se sentó entre sus ramas viendo hacia todos lados, el lugar era muy extraño, había casas y guy-melefs muy pequeños corriendo sobre lo que parecía ser un camino, _"¿Pero que lugar más extraño es este?"_ una voz llamó su atención, volteo a ver en la dirección de que provenía y se encontró con una ventana iluminada aun por luz, había cosas un tanto raras en la opinión de Van pero eso no era lo que llamaba su atención así como la música que provenía de ahí, era una canción de amor sin duda, lo que llamaba su atención era la joven dentro del cuarto, había tristeza en su mirada y vagaba de un lado para otro lentamente mientras hablaba, se reía un poco mientras lo hacia y tendía a abrazarse como si tuviera mucho frío, su cabello castaño y corto seguía igual pero sus ojos, aquellos ojos verdes que tanto cautivaran al rey de Fanelia con su misterio, parecían tristes, nostálgicos, casi al borde de las lágrimas, como conteniéndolas intentando mostrar que eran más fuertes que aquella inmensa tristeza que inundaba el corazón de su joven dueña¿qué estaba diciendo? Van prestó un poco más de atención, concentrándose en ella y logró escucharla, estaba recordando todo, pensando en el pasado, era por eso que se veía tan triste; el corazón de Van se debatía entre romperse por hacer sufrir tanto a la mujer que amaba o llenarse de felicidad al saber que no lo había olvidado, que aun pensaba en él así como él pensaba en ella, finalmente, mientras Hitomi veía las estrellas dejó salir unas cuantas palabras "_Por favor Van, ven a verme algún día, te extraño demasiado_", las lágrimas pudieron más que aquellos ojos verdes y salieron al mundo para expresar toda la tristeza y el dolor que la joven experitmentaba, Van se sentía culpable por hacerla sufrir tanto, tomó el pendiente que Hitomi le regaló entre sus manos mientras la veía con nostalgia, quería estar con ella para consolarla, para limpiarle aquellas lágrimas mientras le decía que todo estaba bien y que nunca volverían a separarse, pero él sabía que no podía hacer eso, no aun, "_También tú me haces falta, mi querida Hitomi_" Una luz apareció sin que Van pudiera evitarla, cuando regresó estaba en el aire así que se apresuró a sacar sus alas para regresar al palacio, entró por la ventana, Merle lo estaba esperando como de costumbre.

"_Amo Van¿estás bien?", "Si Merle, estoy mejor que de costumbre porque al fin pude verla"_ decía el rey a su fiel compañera mientras se sentaba a ver la luna fantasma con una sonrisa melancólica y a la vez feliz, tal vez algún día su sueño de estar siempre con ella se haría realidad.

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal amigos? Pues bien, esta es la continuación del fanfic "Ángel o demonio", espero les haya gustado porque necesitaba escribir esta segunda parte ¿qué les pareció? Bueno, pues se supone que Hitomi estaba oyendo una canción mientras pensaba en todo en el fic pasado pero no me pareció tan importante en aquella ocasión . . . esta bien, esta bien, hace 3 días fui a la Conque y compré el Original Soundtrack 3 de Escaflowne y mientras escribía este me acordé de la canción 14, si alguno de ustedes lo tiene póngalo mientras lee los fics, upss, creo que lo dije demasiado tarde, bueno no importa oUuu, y ya saben, quejas, virus por computadora, asesinos a sueldo, chicos traumados con el nientiendo o veneno para que deje de escribir pueden enviarlos a las "Oficinas de Quejas", ubicadas en lo alto de la Montaña Paos o el Templo de Urania Baba jajajaja, uno cerca de usted ; si en cambio son comentarios, criticas constructivas, flores, dulces, bishonens o dinero perdidos, chocolates que no quieren o cosas por el estilo pueden enviarlos a: y yo les contestaré cuanto antes.

SARABA

Subnotas:

Para los que les moví la historia, I'm very very sorry for that, pero se me ocurrió releer esta y su antecesora y no me gustó como se veían, si las he vuelto a subir es para su mejor lectura y también por recomendación de un lector, los pocos que me mandaron reviews, no se perdieron, los tengo todavía guardados, porque para un escritor, no hay joya más preciada que la crítica de un lector .

GRACIAS


End file.
